


Comfortable

by warabiii_mochii



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, jinhongseok, jinhongseok are absolutely dating yall dont fight me on this, okay i'm terrible but jinhongseok is just so in love im cryingg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabiii_mochii/pseuds/warabiii_mochii
Summary: jinho was in denial and hongseok is a nice guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous laugh* so this is my first time writing for pentagon, esp jinhongseok (i love them so much it hurts crieee). and i wrote this in a hurry ((a night before going back to university and i had a little too much redbull lol)) so please bear with me haha

jinho wanted to like hongseok, in of all the serious means the word 'like' contains because hongseok appears to be a great guy, charming and stylish, totally jinho's type but this is not about what kind of guys he would fall for because, soon, they will debut together in an idol group and jinho doesn't think having a secret relationship is something he wants in his career at this early stage.

things between them just sort of happened one day without a particular preamble, it was the end of their dance practice and everybody had rushed to the changing room except jinho was looking for his earphones and hongseok, being a good dongsaeng as he is, stayed and helped his hyung look around.  then they gave up and sat down with their back against the front door, hongseok turned to jinho looking at him a with a adorable curl in the corner of his lips while listening to jinho's nonsensical plan of stealing wooseok's spare earphones instead of buying a new pair. _'_

 _i'm the oldest, i should have some privileges'._ jinho kept rambling.

 _'yeah, sure, hyung'_ jinho didn't miss the strange low tone in hongseok's voice, and the moment he raised his arm, pretended to push hongseok who's leaning onto his shoulder, he was _defeated_. of course, they were complete adults about it, hongseok carefully locked the door behind them and they used protection and even shared a cold drink afterwards when walking back to their dorm. hongseok slightly touched jinho's hand for a second before he walked out of the elevator because he lived one floor down with other member.

there was the second time in jinho's seperated room ( _'another privilege of being old huh?'_ hongseok teased when one of jinho’s hands slips down onto his thigh meanwhile the younger impatiently was pulling his tiny hyung in for a rough kiss) and hongseok fell asleep next to jinho till the next morning. their leader looked skeptical when jinho explained both of them couldn't sleep and hongseok went to him to ask about some composing techniques but jinho chose to stay oblivious.

 

jinho tells himself that sex doesn't mean you have to get involved. truthfully, they are in their twenties, healthy but desperate so it was just something they do to take out the frustration. no need to add any meaning to it, that’s why only two week later, when it happened again during one of those late nights at the gym room, with jinho curling his legs around hongseok’s hips to bring him closer while enjoying a hot, wet tongue running down his neck, he decided to just 'fuck it' in his mind and go with the flow.

 

***

 

their debut wasn't much of a huge success but still considered a fair beginning, they started running between schedules and practices while trying to catch some fifteen-minute nap somewhere in the car or at the hair salon, only to collapse right the moment they reached home. jinho and hongseok barely had time for themselves and jinho missed it. sex with hongseok was good, (mind-blowing actually if jinho's totally honest with himself) and it didn't affect the friendship they had maintained way before this thing happened because they're both grownups and it seems neither of them had the tendency to get attached. everything is totally fine, 'it should be fine' jinho thought.

 _'you bit me'_ ,  jinho tried not to sound irritated while buttoning up his shirt after a hot make out with hongseok in the back of the changing room at the gym. he didn't need to look into the mirror to know there's a mark on his collarbone, thank god, he didn't wear a t-shirt.

 _'sorry'_ , hongseok grinned, _'you can bite me if you want, hyung.'_

 _'i'm not joking'_ , jinho didn't look at hongseok when walking pass him to the front door, _'you know hui has been suspecting us'_ a moment silence came after and jinho decided he should make it clear so nothing can harm them.

_'this is a secret. don't you understand?'_

jinho couldn't find the right word to describe hongseok's facial expression at that time. the older wanted to take back what he said because it seemed a little harsh but hongseok still looked okay, a little taken back but no signs of offended or hurt. his eyes became darker though, somewhat made jinho swallow hard. he made a small gesture and headed out to their practice room with the feeling of guilty creeping up his mind.

hongseok still talked to him like nothing happened and jinho was too ashamed to admit he was a jerk about it. hongseok bought him coffee after their practice and let him sleep on his shoulder while their manager drove them to the mbc building as usual but hongseok didn't hold his hand when they were alone in the elevator anymore.

they didn’t sleep together for a month and jinho assured himself it was okay. it was just a _phase_ and a phase is something which could be gone in a blink of an eye. everything was still perfectly fine, or so he thought.

 

 

and then it _wasn't_.

 

***

 

cube's year end party was fun and provided a good buffet. jinho stood against the wall, slowly chewing on his big slice of cheesecake and watching hyojong and changsub ridiculously dance to hyuna's 'red' while everyone cheering so loudly, a staff hollered at them and asked the boys for a performance of clc's 'high heel'.

 _'wanna danceeee?'_   hyojong came to him, asked in a sloppy voice. the rapper was a little tipsy, swaying from left to right and jinho burst out laughing, punched his arm for an answer.

 _'get away from me'_.

_'aye aye hyung, you're no fun'_

 jinho saw hongseok accross the room. the other was near the stage with seunghee was right beside him and she looked stunning as always. jinho watched those two for a minute, hongseok, unintentionally or not (jinho didn't care, why would he care right?) smiled a little bit too bright and moved a little too close to seunghee. jinho snickered, she was indeed immune to hongseok's charms, obviously.

it was nearly midnight and someone turned up the music even louder, jinho couldn't move away from his spot when hongseok leaned foward and said something which made both him and seunghee laugh out loud.

all of sudden, jinho felt like being punched in his stomach. _hard._ he walked out to the hallway then someone tapped on his shoulder. it was the leader.

_'the countdown hasn't started, hyung, are you leaving?'_

_'i don't feel well.'_ jinho looked away, hui could figure out everything if he looked at his face right now. on the other hand, jinho felt much like throwing up so he faked a cough and hui sighed, his mother hen instinct must have kicked in, the leader pat his houlder and listed out things he should do before go to bed including from drinking warm honey water to not washing his hair tonight.

jinho tossed his party hat in the trash when he reached outside. he took a long hot shower until he calmed down enough, crawled into bed but unfortunately, he couldn't sleep at all.

 

***

 

jinho was cool for a few weeks after that until one night he bumped into hongseok near the elevator, it seemed both were craving for some midnight snacks.

 _'ramen huh? you won't like seeing your puffy face in the mirror tomorrow',_ jinho tried to break a conversation.

 _'uh huh',_ hongseok nodded and muttered something under his breath which jinho couldn't hear. he looked to his side, the younger was wearing a worn out black tee revealing pretty much of his biceps and his hair looked like a mess, a _beautiful mess_ , jinho mentally slapped himself while maintaining a straight face.

there were times jinho wished he could read people, like what's their leader is capable of because he knew hongseok was staring down on him but when he looked up, the younger's face was unreadable and jinho never felt the lift going up so damn slow.

 _'what the hell'_ , jinho turned around with shock written all over his face when hongseok pressed down the close button when it reached jinho's floor. he didn't let jinho react, with one hand still on the button,  he quickly drawed jinho in by the other hand for an unexpected kiss. jinho, as much as he wanted to get out of the elevator just a second earlier, now put his hand around hongseok's collar of his tee to yank him forward, lifting himself on his feet and greedily kissed back.

 

gosh, he missed this _terribly._

 

hongseok braced himself against the cold steel wall, his arm was still gripping firmly on jinho's hips, he broke the kiss first and jinho felt a little disappointed.

 _'i miss you',_ said the younger in a short, distempered breath and it sounds like an amazing smooth prelude to jinho's ear.

jinho didn't hesitate to wrap around hongseok's neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. the younger lost his balance and unknowingly dropped his hand on the close button and the elevator opened as it was supposed to do a few minutes ago.

 _'hyung..??.',_ both jinho and hongseok startled because of the familiar voice of the person standing in front of the elevator, jaw dropping and eyes almost popping out. 

 _'wooseok, we...'_ jinho didn't have a chance to finished his sentence because wooseok had run off to their shared apartment while screaming like dying 'JINHO HYUNG AND HONGSEOK HYUNG ARE HAVING SEX IN THE ELEVATOR!!!'

 

jinho buried his face into his hands and groaned painfully, not acknowledging the grin on hongseok's face then the other led him out of the elevator and whispered in his ear _'his suggestion isn't too bad, hyung. next time, shall we?'_

jinho sighed, this is not so happened.

 

***

 

jinho tripped out of bed after he heard a loud alarm sound from outside, it must be wooseok and yuto playing games in the living room last night and slept there instead of dragging their lazy asses back to their room. there's no way they would wake up if no one comes to turn off the alarm and shakes them till they fall out of bed, jinho sighed. ever since hongseok's come and slept in his room regularly, this is usually his duty but today was their day off and seeing him still sleeping so peacefully, jinho just couldn't wake him up.

jinho shivered as he opened the door and the cold breeze hit him. he turned around and saw both his and hongseok's clothes on the floor, he lazily picked up hongseok's grey hoodie and put it on, it warms he up immediately.

jinho walked over wooseok to turn off the alarm but let the boys sleep. he was fully awake and heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast then realized hongseok is up now and leaning on the doorway of his room. jinho smiled and said in a small voice:

_'pancakes?'_

_'anything, hyung'_ , hongseok seemed to be uninterested in what he will have for breakfast which is weird to jinho. it took him a few minutes to be aware that hongseok is staring at him with a little amusement and tempting in his eyes.

 _'what...'_ , jinho stumbled over his words, felt like his face is burning for no reason, _'what's on my face?'_

 _'nothing,'_ hongseok walked closer to jinho, eyes still fixed on him, _'you're wearing my hoodie, hyung'_

 _'oh...',_ jinho didn't think much when picking hongseok's hoodie, they have to wash their clothes this morning anyway and no doubt, hongseok's hoodie is much warmer than his old longsleeves shirt he often wears at home but suddenly, jinho didnt't know why he felt embarrassed, no one ever wears hongseok's clothes since they know how neat and careful he is about his stuffs.

 _'it looks good on you,'_ hongseok said in his low voice again and jinho couldn't find anything to say back. as hongseok took one step closer, now he's pressing jinho against the counter and gently placing his hands on jinho’s hip. jinho wanted to fully disappear under the hoodie but hongseok didn't leave him a chance. his right hand worked its way under the hem of the hoodie and slided up jinho's soft sensitive skin the smaller couldn't help but let out a moan. he looked up to hongseok, the latter was looking at him so lovingly in the way that always makes jinho tense up, not because he's uncomfortable but it encourages him to want more than just closing the thin gap between them with a kiss.

jinho leaned up and pressed his lips against hongseok's, as slowly and lightly as he could till hongseok deepened their kiss and held jinho tighter.

 _'i never know i like watching you in my clothes.'_ hongseok said very close to jinho's ears.

 _'it...'_ , jinho breathed heavily after their kiss, _'has your scent.'_

 _'oh so, how about you only wearing my hoodies at home? i have plenty of them.',_ said hongseok with smug look on his face and teasing tone in his words.

 _'no.'_ jinho's face heated up a bit and he tried to escape from hongseok's firm grip but his boyfriend has already managed to lift him up then headed back to their bedroom.

eventually, it ended a while before they actually went out and wooseok whistled and flashed a smirk at them while yuto and yen an ran up to hongseok crying for not knowing how to make omelet. this seems not too bad for the first day of their break, jinho thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
